dreamlandchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Five
Return to Chapter Four Two of the guards serving Nicodemus drag Alex off to the jail located within the castle in Astoria. He is alone in his cell, but has a neighbor in the next cell who strikes up a conversation. She introduces herself as Felicity, and asks about the circumstances that led Alex to being thrown in a cell. Before their conversation can get much further, Nicodemus comes in to confront Alex about where The Sword of Kings is at because he sensed it returning to Dreamland but is unable to locate it. Alex claims he dropped the sword and Nicodemus threatens to torture him until he tells the truth, then storms out of the jail. Felicity suggests that they get out of there now, and explains that she has been in the jail so many times that she knows how to escape from the cells. She quickly slips out of her cell and the guards come rushing in to stop her, one of them upset about her taking so long he lost his bet. She quickly defeats them, and swipes their keys to free Alex. Outside the castle they meet up with Paddington and Nastajia in the streets and Alex introduces Felicity. Together they discuss the fact that Kiwi is still a prisoner, and Felicity offers to lead them back in to rescue her. However, Nastajia doesn't trust her because she may be a spy for Nicodemus. Before they can finish their discussion Alex wakes up. Back in his dorm room Alex wakes Dan up at three in the morning to tell him what has been happening in Dreamland. Dan is shocked and also warns Alex about how odd it is that Nicodemus would put him in jail next to someone who could help him escape. Dan also starts to talk about his research so far but Alex falls asleep before he gets too far. Alex reappears in the middle of Nastajia accusing Felicity of trying to turn Alex back into Nicodemus with the sword. However, he thinks it doesn't matter because he is determined to free Kiwi and thinks he can be careful to keep the sword from Nicodemus. Felicity explains that the most valuable treasures are kept up at the top of the castle, and that is likely where Kiwi is. Her plan is to have Paddington throw her and Alex to the top of the tower so they can rescue her. Alex isn't quite sure about this plan so Felicity gets thrown first and after she makes it to the top Paddington grabs Alex and throws him too. At the top of the tower6 Felicity points out Kiwi across the room filled with treasure, but before they can get to her Nicodemus comes into the room to interrogate her. She refuses to talk so Nicodemus throws her across the room and orders his guards to dispose of her on his way out. Alex jumps out from his hiding place to fight the guards and save Kiwi, quickly dispatching them and moving to check on her. She is unconscious so Felicity finds a purse to carry her in while Alex moves to the balcony and suddenly realizes they have no way down. However, Felicity is distracted by the glowing amulet floating in the center of the room which she reaches for and pulls down to steal. Unfortunately, taking the amulet sets of an alarm that draws Nicodemus back into his treasure room screaming at anyone who would dare to steal from him. Deciding that they have nothing to lose, Felicity and Alex leap out of the tower to escape Nicodemus. :Continue to Chapter Six Category:Chapters